monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Wydowna Spider
Wydowna Spider is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is an anthropomorphic spider, specifically the daughter of Arachne, and a student at Monster High. Due to her six arms, Wydowna is one of the most productive monsters in existence. Multitasking is not a problem to her, although it can suddenly burn her out. She is skilled in both sewing and drawing, which has made her a close associate of Clawdeen Wolf fashion-wise and Ghoulia Yelps comic-wise. Portrayers In English, Wydowna is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality Wydowna is a kind, eager monster who is always ready to help others out, and thanks to her multiple arms, she can easily do several things at the same time. She loves to keep herself busy, and has offered to help out her friends in several projects, such as Ghoulia's comics and Clawdeen's fashion designs. She also appears in the Ghoulfriends series of books, where she unwittingly becomes part of Sylphia Flapper's masterplan. Appearance As a humanoid black widow spider, Wydowna possesses six arms, fangs, and six red eyes, of which the lowest two are human-like in appearance. Her skin is black and her hair red. She has a widow's peak that is visible when her fringe is curled backwards. Relationships Family She is Arachne's daughter. Friends Her profile states that she is BFFs with Clawdeen Wolf and Ghoulia Yelps. A screenshot of her iCoffin is included on her diary, showing texts of Clawdeen. She also appears to be friends with Twyla, due to her detailing about her in her diary. Pet Her pet is a large housefly named Shoo. Timeline * July 21, 2011: Wydowna Spider is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2011 under the name Daughter of Arachne. * July 23, 2011: Wydowna Spider's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Wydowna Spider is announced to not have won the doll election of 2011. * June 25, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Wydowna Spider. * Early January, 2013: Wydowna Spider is featured in the Polterghoul comic booklet. * May 07, 2013: Wydowna Spider is semi-revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2013 through MattyCollector.com. * May 15, 2013: Wydowna Spider is fully revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2013 through MattyCollector.com and the Gory Gazette. * July 18, 2013: Wydowna Spider's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. * September 26, 2013: Wydowna Spider makes her 3D cartoon in "13 Wishes". * May 29, 2014: Wydowna Spider's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website and promptly removed. * September 11, 2014: Wydowna Spider's profile is re-published on the Monster High website. Notes * The name "Wydowna Spider" is black widow-inspired play on "Winona Ryder", a USAmerican actress whose career contains a role in the 1988 comedy horror movie Beetlejuice. * Prior to Wydowna receiving her name, one of the suggested fan names was Spiderella. As well, when the Threadarella trademark was found, for a while fans suspected it was her name-to-be, but that rumor was debunked by inside sources. It is likely that the name of Wydowna's superheroine's alter-ego, Webarella, is a nod to the fans on top of a reference to various comic heroines with a name ending on -erella. Category:Characters Category:Arthropodians Category:Females Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Ghoulfriends book characters